princessresurrectionsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Riza Wildman/Gallery
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Gifs Kaibutsu_oujo_riza_vore_by_vyrian12.gif|Riza inside a (illusionary) shark's stomach, after gotten eaten. Video Clips File:Dream vore| Anime Models Riza.JPG|Riza Anime Appearance Extras Riza wildman 3312.jpg Riza Paw.JPG|Wolf Big Paw Riza Speed.JPG|Speed Riza Full moon Form.JPG|Full Moon Form Episodes Episode 5 666.JPG|Riza driving her motor bike 77.JPG|The truck is moving backward 555.JPG|Riza when she know the reason 888.JPG|Riza transform her hand 999.JPG|Riza help Hiro 9999.JPG|Riza asking Hiro 555555.JPG|Riza with her motor bike crush to the window 6666.JPG|Riza fighting Hime 000.JPG|Riza being chase by Hime F.JPG|Riza pick up the truck 56.JPG|Riza crying in the grave of her brother Blush.JPG|Riza is blushing 78.JPG|Riza walk away Episode 4 26.JPG|Riza looking for someone 09.JPG|Riza denying it Jpg.JPG|Riza hear Hime's car is coming 15.JPG|Riza following the car PARK.JPG|Riza's motor bike together with Hime's car Speed 02.JPG|Riza using the jetski together with Hiro Oi.JPG|Riza tell Hiro that she want to talk to Hime Woaw.JPG|Riza thinking something Sensing.JPG|Riza tell them that she smell an enemy Yeh yeh.JPG|Riza together with Hiro pedaling the Duck Boat Surrounded.JPG|Riza and the others surrounded 1234.JPG|Riza replacing Hime to fight Blow.JPG|Riza hit the giant in the stomach Beat up.JPG|Riza crush into a house Full moon.JPG|The moon giving power to Riza Boom.JPG|Riza punch the Giant Fishman Smile.JPG|Riza smiling Damn.JPG|Riza is ready to punch 787878.JPG|Riza and Hime talking Busted.JPG|Riza refuse to take the flower Whaaaa.JPG|Riza forced Hiro to come with her Episode 5 Havent.JPG|Riza is eating in the kitchen EaT and eat.JPG|Riza still eating while Hime is requesting something Bone.JPG|Riza is pissed when Hime said she will give the bone to her whaat 2.JPG|Riza saying let her finish her meal run riza run.JPG|Riza run were Hiro is krekk.JPG|Riza arrive at the roof top unforgibable.JPG|Riza talking to Reiri pissed off.JPG|Riza transform why you.JPG|Riza is going to attack Reiri grinn.JPG|Riza stop by the familliar bats heha.JPG|Riza grab Reiri's feet damn it.JPG|Riza beat up by Reiri 4545454.JPG|Riza with Flandre watching Hime giving Hiro the Royal Blood losers 16.JPG|Riza sitting on a tree saying " Losers " Episode 6 014.JPG|Riza doing push up 0202.JPG|Riza hear that a royalty is came 024.JPG|Riza ask Sherwood if she belong to the royal family 025.JPG|Riza jump and transform her hand 026.JPG|Riza land 022.JPG|Riza introduce herself 028.JPG|Riza attack was blocked 029.JPG|Riza surprised 031.JPG|Riza throw by Francesca 032.JPG|Riza punch Hiro 033.JPG|Riza was stop by Flandre 035.JPG|Riza see Francesca easily throw Flandre to the wall 045.JPG|Riza pissed off 060.JPG|Riza sleeping 073.JPG|Riza went to Hime and say its an earthquake 074.JPG|Riza see the windows break 083.JPG|Riza destroying the vines 086.JPG|Riza caught by the vines 087.JPG|Riza try to get the vines off 090.JPG|Riza say that she dont want to do it till sun sets 092.JPG|Riza surprised when she see Flandre easily get the vines off 095.JPG|Riza pissed when Hime cut her by chainsaw 101.JPG|Riza fighting side by side with Hime 103.JPG|Riza charge 104.JPG|Riza holding Triffid's mouth 118.JPG|Riza and the rest watching the mansion burn 129.JPG|Riza and the rest watching Sherwood chase by Triffid Episode 7 0226.JPG|Riza went to the living room 0227.JPG|Riza ask Sawawa to get her a food 0228.JPG|Riza notice that Hiro is not around 0218.JPG|Riza with Flandre hear that Hiro's Royal Blood is running off 185.JPG|Riza say to Hime that they must find Hiro quickly 186.JPG|Riza with Hime and Flandre searching Hiro 0229.JPG|Riza smelling the area 0230.JPG|Riza sense Reiri 187.JPG|Riza pissed off 231.JPG|Riza run straight to the hospital 232.JPG|Riza arrive at the hospital 233.JPG|Riza when the moon is full 234.JPG|Riza is surrounded by a group of nurse 235.JPG|Riza is ready to fight 236.JPG|Riza is attacking 237.JPG|Riza punch a nurse 238.JPG|Riza and the nurses notice the wall is breaking 191.JPG|Riza see Hime and Flandre 239.JPG|Riza smile 192.JPG|Riza and Flandre protecting Hime 240.JPG|Riza fighting the nurse in their way 180.JPG|Riza see Hiro is fine 181.JPG|Riza and Hiro pulling Flandre 0225.JPG|Riza and the others is going home Episode 26 Liza and shark.png|Riza about to be swallowed by the shark Liza Eaten.png|Riza is eaten Liza inside stomach.png|Riza inside the shark's stomach Riza_Wildman_vore_196502-Kaibutsu-Oujo-26-Omega.png|Riza inside the shark's stomach (subbed) Riza_wildman_vore_kaibutsu_oujo_by_vyrian12.png|Riza yelling at Hiro while inside the shark's stomach